Storytime in PreSchool
by mandrake-o
Summary: Well let's see, Sakura and co. are in preschool and their strange teacher is reading them a story. But why is she reading them this particular story? What kind of sad person would read this story to a preschooler?


**Storytime in PreSchool**REVISED

Thanks for reviewing people, i never would have realised that I wrote that Syaoran has green eyes? And yes, the story is supposed to be that weird. 

This is a really freaky story... at least, I think it is, you may think differently. I had nightmares from Jumanji, so don't mind me. 

Disclaimer:   
I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the characters. If i did, the show would be a lot worse than even the Nelvana version. 

*****

"Now, boys and girls, it's storytime. Today we're going to read a story about a princess named Sakura-"The teacher began before she was interrupted.   
"She's got the same name as ME!" A little girl with brown hair and bright green emerald eyes exclaimed.   
"Yes, Sakura. I thought you might like it. Would you like me to read it?"   
"Yes, Ms SkicJKliaGH," the children chorused together. (a/n: don't you just love their teacher's name?)   
  
Their teacher begins to read._"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Sakura. She lived in a big castle with her father, the king, and her older brother, a handsome prince."_   
  
"She's just like ME!" Little Sakura exclaimed.   
"Be quiet, Sakura," the little boy sitting behind her said. He too, had brown hair but his eyes were a golden amber colour (a/n: no I do not spell like an American).   
  
_"One day, Sakura was walking in the forest with her friend Tomoyo."_   
  
"Tomoyo! That's you!" Sakura exclaimed to the little girl sitting next to her. She had long, dark hair and was carefully holding her first real camera.   
"Wow!" Tomoyo exclaimed.   
"Shh!" the little boy with the amber eyes said.   
"The two girls were best friends-"   
The two best friends held hands and giggled together. Some of the other children in the class were getting restless.   
"Am I in the story, too?" A little girl with big round glasses asked.   
"Shh!" the little boy said. "Be quiet and you'll find out."   
  
_"They often liked to take long walks together and talk about their lives in the castle. Tomoyo was also a princess from a neighbouring kingdom."_   
  
The two friends squealed, this was going to be their favourite story.   
  
_"Today was different from their usual days. Today was the first day that their fathers had allowed them to walk through the gardens by themselves. While they were walking, they met a little wolf. His foot was caught in a rabbit hole.   
"'Please help me,' he said.  
The two little girls weren't sure what they should do. They had always been told never to trust talking animals, and also that wolves were mean, cunning and nasty animals. Sakura thought about it. She had a heart of gold and would help everyone who asked for it. She ignored what her father had said about wolves and talking animals and pulled its paw out of the hole."_   
  
"I don't like wolves," Sakura said. "They're scary."   
"Me neither," Tomoyo said.   
"Don't worry," their teacher replied.   
"Yeah, Sakura," a girl with two long pigtails tied with red ribbon said. "At least it's not a ghost."   
"Ghost?! Where?" Sakura didn't like ghosts at all.   
"Be QUIET, Sakura" the boy said. "There are no ghosts."   
Sakura fingered the key around her neck, Keroberus had always said that the key would protect her from everything. She felt safer knowing it was there.   
  
_"As soon as the wolf was free, it ran up to Sakura and licked her all over like a giant puppy dog. That was the only way he knew how to say thank you.   
"'I'd like to keep you as a pet,' Sakura said.   
"'Sakura!' Tomoyo warned her friend. 'I don't think your father would like it very much if you came home with a wolf. You know he doesn't like them.'   
"'But, Tomoyo,' Sakura pleaded, 'Isn't he the cutest?'   
"The wolf was snuggling up to Sakura like a cat.   
"'Come on, wolf,' Sakura said. 'I'm taking you home. You look hungry.'   
"'Thank you Sakura!' the wolf replied. 'But I wouldn't want you to get into trouble.'   
"'That's all right, wolfie. What is your name?'   
"'My name is Syaoran,'-"_   
  
Sakura turned around to face the little boy. "It's you! You're the wolf!"   
"I'm not a wolf!" Syaoran replied. "I'm a boy!"   
"SHHH!" the little girl with glasses said.   
Sakura thought about the wolf for a minute and edged away from Syaoran.   
  
_"Princess Sakura and Tomoyo walked back to the castle together.   
"'I really don't think you're daddy's going to like this Sakura.' Princess Tomoyo said.   
"'Are you worried that your father will find out about me?' the wolf asked.   
"Sakura nodded. 'Don't worry,' the wolf said. 'I can turn invisible.'   
"'REALLY?' Sakura and Tomoyo were amazed. This wolf was going to be a good friend.   
"'Yes. I can make you turn invible, too.' the wolf said and disapeared.   
"'Syaoran! Where are you?' Sakura asked.   
"'Right here,' Sakura felt warm fur brush against her hand.   
"'Come here,' Sakura held out her hands for the wolf and he jumped into her hands. Sakura placed him in the basket she'd taken for flower picking, there were only a few flowers but there were enough to cover the wolf. 'Be quiet, Tomoyo's right, daddy won't like you very much.'   
"Sakura and Tomoyo managed to get into the castle without anyone stopping them. They went to Sakura's room. Sakura let the little wolf out of the basket and he immediately became visible. Sakura made him a little bed in the bottom of her closet where no one would look.   
"'You can sleep here,' she said.   
"'Thank you, Sakura.' the wolf replied and snuggled up into the blankets and fell asleep.   
"Tomoyo and Sakura sit on Sakura's bed and talk about their new friend.   
"'How are you going to feed him, Sakura?' Tomoyo asked.   
"'I don't know, but he's magic and it doesn't seem like he needs to be fed. It seems like I was meant to take him in.'   
"'Well, you'd better think about it soon.' Tomoyo said.   
"Weeks passed and Sakura and her friend Syaoran became close friends. One day, her father came to tell her news. He had found her a husband.   
"Sakura and Tomoyo talked about it.   
"'What's his name?' Tomoyo asked.   
"'Prince Yamazaki.' Sakura said."_   
  
"Cool, I'm in the story." A boy was sitting in the back corner, facing the wall. He was being punished for telling scary stories to the girls.   
"Yamazaki!" The teacher scolded. "You know you still have five more minutes of punishment left. Be quiet or it will be longer."   
Yamazaki scooted further into the corner.   
  
_"'Yamazaki?' Tomoyo asked. 'I know him. He's nice, and handsome, and charming. You'll like him. Only problem is Chiharu.'_   
  
The whole class stared at a little girl sitting right in front of the teacher.   
"That's you, Chiharu!" little Sakura exclaimed.   
  
_"'Chiharu? Who's that?' Sakura asked.   
"'Yamazaki's best friend. She loves him but won't admit it to him.' Tomoyo said."_   
  
The class all make jokes and laugh and stare and point at Chiharu and Yamazaki.   
"It's just a story, kids. Don't make fun of Chiharu." Ms SkicJKliaGH said.   
  
_"'I don't want to marry anyone,' Sakura said. 'Every night I dream about this man. His hair is brown and messy, but he looks so cute. And his eyes are so green, they're as green as... as green as... as Syaoran's!"   
"'Sakura, I think you have a problem there (actually it was me with the problem), Syaoran's eyes are BROWN!"_   
  
The kids all stare at Syaoran and try to see how green his eyes are.   
"I'm right, his eyes are brown," Tomoyo said.   
  
_"'I meant to say brown, honestly I did,' Sakura said.   
"'Maybe you're dreaming about Syaoran' Tomoyo laughed.   
"'Maybe I am, Tomoyo.' Sakura said. 'Come here, Syaoran.'   
"Although he could talk, Sakura never really thought of Syaoran as a person, or as a real friend. She only thought of him as a pet. Syaoran didn't want Sakura to treat him like a pet. He wanted to be treated like a friend. A close friend. When Syaoran could find a human who wouldn't treat him like an animal, but as a real person, something would happen. Something strange and magical.   
"Sakura's dreams continued every night. Every night the man in her dream grew clearer. He was tall, and muscular. He wore a crown, even while he was riding. He was always riding. His horse was grey and white. It's mane was pale white but in the moonlight, it looked electric blue. Every dream, Sakura saw more and more detail, until one day, she saw a person also on a horse ride up next to her. It was Sakura. She wore a long, flowing white wedding dress, embroidered with pink sakura flowers. There was a golden crown on her head. The man looked at her and smiled, it was their wedding day.   
"One day, the dream turned into a nightmare. The man who Sakura had grown to love suddenly turned into a big scary grey wolf. The moon was blood red and shone an eerie light. When she woke up in the morning and saw Syaoran sleeping on the foot of her bed, she screamed. She woke up the entire castle. Syaoran was found and was taken away to be killed.   
"Sakura didn't mind, he was just a pet, her first pony had been destroyed years ago. it was her wedding day. She had realised that the dreams were just dreams, and the guy wasn't real, he was just part of her imagination. Sakura still didn't think of Syaoran as a friend. She got ready, attended by handmaidens everywhere. She'd gotten to know Yamazaki, he wasn't so bad. She didn't love him, no, but Sakura thought of him as a friend. The wedding was out in the gardens, as she walked down the aisle, she heard a mournful cry. A wolf's howl. And immediately she thought, SYAORAN!   
"She ran back down the aisle and round the back of the castle. There she watched as one of the palace guards cut his head off. 'NOOOOOOO!!!!' she screamed, finally realising the truth. Syaoran was not just a pet, not just an animal. He was a friend, a dear friend that she'd never be able to live without. She'd taken him for granted."_   
  
The children were all crying, the little wolf as dead.   
  
_"Gathering herself, she looked over at her dear friend one more time. But in his place, there was a man, a tall man, strong muscular, and with his head severed from his body. His brown eyes were open and lifeless. Sakura recognised him as the man in her dream, the one she was married to. She broke down and cried. She knew everything now, what she should have realised when she first met him. Syaoran was not a wolf, he was a prince, a friend, she should have known, she was meant to have married him. He was dead, because of her. The burden of this would be carried with her until the day she died."_   
  
Ms SkicJKliaGH looked around at all the children crying around her. She had done her duty, she had told the story that had haunted her for so long. Now someone else could carry the pain, someone else would have the burden. She picked up her letter of resignation, left it on the principal's desk and walked out of the preschool forever. Never looking back at the children whose lives she had destroyed forever.   
  


*****

  
Review, and tell me you weren't freaked out. Like I said before, I was scared by Jumanji. It still freaks me out just to think of it... *shudders* 


End file.
